


Migration

by Lumelle



Category: Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns
Genre: M/M, Music, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam doesn't like autumns much. However, as an arrival reminds him, they're not all bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migration

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my December project, in which I post one chapter and one one-shot for each day up until the 25th.

It's autumn again, and Cam doesn't like it.

He knows it's childish of him to feel upset about something that occurs every year, but he still finds himself wishing that his birthday wasn't coming just yet, that time wasn't passing quite as fast, day by day. Autumn itself wouldn't be so terrible, but it will be all too soon followed by winter, with the cold air creeping over the mountain and the fields below. He has already had to say goodbye to fireflies, and soon the wild flowers will follow, too weak to grow through the snow that will fall over the ground.

His walks will be much less eventful, with the shallow waters freezing over, leaving him little to look at. He also can't help but think about all the stray cats he's found, and how cold they will be without anywhere to go. Maybe they will find shelter in someone's shed, or be taken in by some kind soul. He'd hate to think of innocent little creatures having to face winter on their own.

The fish are already moving slower as the water gets colder in preparation for winter. He stands on the shore and gazes out to the water, trying to track the flashes of silver scales underneath the surface. Every now and then one of the fast shadows disappears, startled from sight by his presence casting a shadow over the water. He supposes he can't blame them for being startled; for all the fish know, he might be looking to catch them in his hands.

"I see you haven't changed your habits." The soft voice breaks through his thoughts, drawing his attention over to the road. A familiar figure stands there, a gentle smile under glasses and a head full of blond hair like a short-cropped dandelion, looking at him. Ah, of course. It's about the time for Mikhail to get back to the town. "Still taking the same walk as always."

"Should I have?" He does his best not to shift from one foot to another, chasing away the uncomfortable feeling. Mikhail isn't exactly a stranger, though he hasn't been around for a while now, not since the last days of spring gave way to the heat of summer. "Howard insists I take breaks sometimes."

"That's good. It wouldn't be wise for you to overwork yourself." Mikhail steps away from the road now, approaching. "How have you been?"

"Good, I guess." Cam shrugs, turning his gaze back to the flittering shadows of the fish. "Summer was nice, as always. Lots of flowers around here."

"I suppose it must be delightful. I would like to see it for myself sometimes, but I'm afraid the heat is just too much for me." Mikhail comes to a stop next to him. "Is everyone still well in Bluebell?"

"Yeah, good as always. The new farmer's doing pretty well for himself. Taken part in a couple of cooking contests, even. For being only in his second year around here, he seems to be doing well."

"My, that's a great accomplishment." Mikhail chuckles. "I suppose everyone is happy to have such a great new resident."

"More or less." He tugs at his cap a little. "I think he's got his eye set on Laney."

"Really, now? And what does Howard think about that?" The other question went unspoken.

"Who knows. He seems to have some kind of romantic delusions about the whole thing, not that I'm sure he understands how serious the guy is." Though the guy had better hope to make a good impression on Cam if he really wishes to take Laney away. "You're playing at the music festival again, right?" Time for a change of subject.

"As usual. Will you be there to listen to me?" Even without turning to look, Cam knows there's a smile playing on Mikhail's lips.

"Hm. Maybe." Of course he will.

"I shall do my best to play my best for you, then."

"You make it sound like I'm somehow special." And that's not true. He can't think about such foolish things.

"Of course you are." There's a touch on his arm, ever so fleeting but still there. "You understand the true beauty of nature. Only such a soul could truly understand what I wish to portray with my music."

"Still. It's stupid of you to say something like that."

"Why so?" Mikhail sounds almost hurt. He hadn't meant to do that, but then, he's never been the best at dealing with people. Perhaps he should just never talk to people at all, even if he does know them; he'll just mess it all up.

"Well, you said you'd play your best if I'm there." He tugs his cap even lower in a vain attempt to hide his face. "That's stupid. You always play your best, you wouldn't settle for any less. Definitely not at the festival."

Mikhail is quiet for a moment. So quiet, in fact, that Cam starts to wonder if he has just left. Taking a careful peek to his side, though, he finds Mikhail giving his usual serene smile again. "Thank you, Cam. I could not imagine a more delightful compliment."

"It's just the truth." And now he's embarrassed. Great. If Howard saw this he'd definitely stop insisting that Cam should be more social. Obviously he's not cut out for this.

"Nevertheless, it's very kind of you." There's another touch on his arm, just a light brush, yet it almost feels like Mikhail's fingers leave behind a burning wound, stinging on his skin. "I should head to the town hall, now. I suppose I will see you around the town."

"I'm sure you will." He manages a small nod at Mikhail. "…I look forward to the festival."

Mikhail gives him another smile, a brighter one this time, before walking back to the road. A moment later, he is gone, though Cam imagines he can hear the faint sound of whistling disappearing toward Bluebell Town.

Maybe autumn isn't all bad, after all.


End file.
